Carbon dioxide (CO2) is one of the most important greenhouse gas in the atmosphere with serious impacts on radiative warming the planet earth. Atmospheric CO2 dissolved in water is known to cause ocean acidification harming aquatic life forms. The global atmospheric background concentration has increased slowly but steadily at a rate of 1.95 ppmv per year in the last century as measured at the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) Mauna Loa Observatory, reaching a level of 400 ppmv in May 2013. The rising atmospheric CO2 concentration has motivated many nations to regulate carbon emissions.
Accurate measurements of atmospheric CO2 are important not only to provide an objective basis for the emission report verification at regional to continental scales, to improve the understanding of the sources and sinks of CO2 in complex urban terrain, but also to investigate their temporal and spatial distribution as well as their transportation. In order to improve the estimation of regional CO2 distribution for transport model flux inversion calculations, expansion of CO2 monitoring networks to improve the spatial coverage is necessary and the development of sensitive and reliable CO2 analyzer for monitoring purpose is required.